


McCoy and Spock's Favorite New Game

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [36]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bored Jim Kirk, Chinese Checkers, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M, Together Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "Together Alone"McCoy and Spock have found a way to be together with nobody bothering them.  They just seem boring to everyone else.





	McCoy and Spock's Favorite New Game

**Author's Note:**

> At last, alone.

“What?! Your board game again?! Don’t you guys ever get tired of playing that?!”

“It is utterly fascinating, Jim.”

“But, Spock! It’s Chinese checkers!”

“So?” McCoy asked. “Right now, our passion happens to be Chinese checkers.”

“But it’s a kids’ game!”

“Kids can’t have all the fun,” McCoy muttered. “Your move, Spock.

"I can jump three of your marbles, Leonard.”

"Why didn't I see that coming?!”

Kirk hurried away, muttering.

“Checkers take only one hand. Jim didn’t see what our other hands are doing under the table.”

“You have me quite dizzy with desire, Leonard.”

“Looks like I win again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
